


Bumpy Road

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bump (or two) in the road</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumpy Road

“Where’s my scarf!", I yelled frantic digging through boxes in the closet.

 

“Relax,” Pietro said standing at the doorframe.

 

I turned; he was dressed in a suit—something I had only seen him in on rare occasions—including, our wedding. He was a t-shirt and jeans guy, which was fine with me because he looked sexy in a tight shirt. But tonight he was being honored with other Avengers at a gala with the President of the United States in attendance. SHIELD was insisting all the Avengers dress up.

 

“We’re going to be late! And I can’t find my scarf.”

 

“So we’re late.”

 

“This isn’t just some casual dinner at my parents, Pietro. The President is there.”

 

“Not my President.”

 

“Well as long as you live here you have to be respectable. And it’s rude to show up late to this kind of dinner.” I returned to searching through boxes.

 

Pietro walked up behind me, his chest rubbing against my back. I pushed him away, “Not now. I have to find this.”

 

“Relax.” He repeated, reaching above me and pulling down a box I had forgotten about and handing it to me.

 

I grabbed it from his hand and attempted to rush passed him. His hand on my waist stopped me. “Not even a simple thank you?”

 

“The limo is already here.”

 

“Screw the limo. Screw the dinner. Screw the President. Screw me?” In an instant, Pietro had used his speed to remove all of his clothes.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Get dressed. This is important to me.”

 

“Are you attracted to this President? Is that why you have rejected me just now?” his accent was sometimes cute when he was annoyed but right now I wasn't falling for it.

 

“I’ll be in the car.” I replied annoyed. His constant jealousy sometimes got really old.

 

Pietro was left standing nude when I left the room. I got to the limo first. SHIELD spared no expense for the gala; all the Avengers had limos picking them up for free. I sunk into the black leather interior and poured a glass of wine. And waited. I knew Pietro was now purposely making me wait.

 

When he finally got in the car five minutes later, he saw my irritation immediately. He took a seat on the opposite side of me. “What?” He quizzed, pretending he didn’t know what was wrong.

 

“You know what.”

 

Pietro scratched his five o’clock shadow. “Sorry.” He said as the car began to move.

 

“You could have at least shaved.”

 

“You used to think this was sexy.”

 

“Well you used to get dressed up and take me out. I just wanted tonight to be nice. I wanted you to try a little harder than usual.”

 

Pietro reclined in his seat and tilted his head back letting out a loud sigh of annoyance. After several seconds he looked towards me, “Fine. You want me to put on a nice show for the President, then I put on a good show. For you.”

 

I didn’t reply.

 

“But I don’t know why we have to get thanks by a man who tried to break up the Avengers.”

 

I knew Pietro still had a grudge against the President for approving a bill that tried to govern the powers of the Avengers. The gala was mostly for show—to show that there were no hard feelings still. There were obviously still hard feelings. Not just from Pietro, but from several of the other Avengers, but for the sake of getting funding for SHIELD they promised to play nice.

 

It was silent for several seconds. Pietro broke the silence when he stood from his seat and stood in front of me hunched over—his head rubbing against the ceiling and his legs spread to try and balance himself as the car moved. “I always try hard to please you. I do everything for you. I'm sorry.”

 

“You have a funny way of showing it.”

 

The car went over a pothole and Pietro lost his balance. He fail forward—his face landing in my crotch. I looked down at him and smiled, “Like I said, a funny way of showing it.”

 

Pietro looked at me curiously, “You don’t like the way I show you?”

 

I looked at the tinted window that divided us from the driver, then at Pietro, and said softly, “We’ll be there soon.”

 

Pietro’s hands moved under my dress, and slowly removed my panties and pulled my dress up over my hips. His warm, moist tongue slide all the way from my opening to the top of my clit. He begin to suck on my clit as his fingers went into my wet pussy. We hit another pot hole and I let out a pleasurable yelp, then laughed, hoping the driver didn’t hear me.

 

I pulled him up to my lips, and kissed him. As I did so, I made my way to his pants, undoing his belt, then zipper and pulling his pants and boxers to the floor of the car.

 

Pietro grabbed me and playfully tossed me across so I was on the floor kneeling against the leather seats across from him with my ass in the air.

 

We didn’t have a lot of time and he didn’t mess around. In seconds his cock went into me from behind—hard and deep. I yelped again and I was sure the driver heard me that time, but I couldn’t control it.

 

He pulled his manhood out halfway, then grabbed my hips and pulled himself into me again—even harder and deeper. This time before I had a chance to scream in pleasure, Pietro’s hand covered my mouth.

 

His free hand reach around and played with my clit as he we forcefully went into me. His cock always made my stomach weak in pleasure, but the vibrations of the car as he went in and out of me made it more intense.

 

“Move your big ass up and down when I go into you,” Pietro said and I obeyed. His hands returned to my hips and clutched to them tightly. I could hear how wet my pussy was as his balls smacked against me.

 

He continued going into me faster, and we hit a large pot hole. I exploded. The orgasm sending pleasure to all corners of my body. I knew the driver heard my moan because he swerved a little when I let it out.

 

Pietro pulled out of me and collapsed on the seats behind me, and I collapsed my head forward into the seat, laughing at the pleasure that was still going through my body. When I was strong enough to stand again, I turned around to a smiling Pietro. “You think he heard me?” I whispered.

 

“I think the people in the next car heard you.”

 

I giggled, and climbed on his still erect cock, pulling apart my legs and squatting over him so my knees were resting on the seat; I wrapped my hands around his neck to balance myself. My pussy was still wet as I slid my body down over his cock. He pushed himself upward as I did so.

 

I began sucking on his neck as I road him. Then his earlobe. And finally his lips—sticking my tongue into his mouth and gently biting at his lips.

 

I went faster over him. “Cum Pietro,” I pleaded, “We’ll be there soon.”

 

The car began to slow. We had arrived. I started to pull myself off, but Pietro stopped me. My heart raced a little worried that the driver would open the door to me sitting on top of Pietro and reporters would snap photos.

 

Pietro gyrated his waist upward into me so strong and intense that I started to orgasm again. I tried to move my body up and down over his cock, but the pleasure overwhelmed me. Pietro grabbed my hips and did the moving for me. I felt him begin to orgasm as I was still having a second orgasm.

 

The car stopped and I heard the drivers down open and close. Pietro pulled me off, and used his speed to pull up my panties, pull down my dress and get me on the seat like nothing happened by the time to the driver opened the door.

 

The driver had a grin on his face as he opened the door. “I hope it wasn’t too bumpy.”

 

I was still out of breath and didn’t answer.

 

He reached in to help me out of the car. As he did so he nodded down, “I believe one of those bumps most have knocked off one of your shoes.”


End file.
